Awakening: Thane's Story
PART ONE Some of you know how my characters was experimented on in the force with it's crystals this is the first part it takes place in the cave Note:I'm not in this story yet. Thax lowered the elevator down to the ground floor "U know how dangerous it is down here?" Said Dorfin in his stolen Mandalorian armor "Ive heard stories of these crazed people they called crystal hunters," said dorfin in his composite armor "relax rookie just stick with me and you'll be fine" said Thax stepping out of the elevator "wow look how many crystals there are and the colors red,blue,green,viridian, wow," said Dorfin "hey Dorfin how'd you get that armor I've faced Mandalorians before and they'd tear you to pieces" said Thax "lets just say I'm good at running," said Dorfin "well running ain't gonna do you any good in the dark" said Thax as they neared an ancient door "got the breaching charges?" Asked Thax "yeah sure ill put them there," said Dorfin while pulling out the charges "countdown in 5,4,3,2,1, now!" BOOOM! as the ancient door blows apart all in one go,as they walked in they saw a hew reddish glow of a giant blood red crystal "how we gonna get this back to the lab?" said Dorfin "easy we get the binary load lifter's down here" said Thax so the binary load lifters come down out of the elevators and into the chamber's they carry it almost all the way back to the elevator and put in in however they had to to make two trips one for the crystal the other for them, but suddenly they here a crunching sound and another and another like boots against dirt they hear thousands now they try shooting at them but its to late the elevators blocked and they're getting closer the last thing they ever saw was flickering light of the elevators console..... then darkness total darkness.... ------------------------------------------------------------------------- PART TWO Alactus booted up the computer the subjects vital fluids seemed to be holding "connect the shock cord to the subjects spine this should awaken his nerves hopefully" said the head doctor the cord was attached then sent a shock even though the subject was unconscious he could tell by his facial expression that it hurt "good now the heart readings are going up frantically we need to stop this send a needle in through his chest and inject the serum into his heart" said the head doctor excitedly "but sir what if the serum goes into other body parts?" said someone "then we start a new one and burn this ones remains" snapped the head doctor Alactus watched as the needle went into the subjects chest he winced as he saw the blood leaking into the bacta fluid "good his brains sending correct signals through the nerves and his Primary heart is doing good as is his secondary heart begin the wake up progress!" yelled the head doctor "wake up process initiating wake up in 5,4,3,2,1, subject online!" said Alactus. Thane woke up and looked around he was in severe pain it was as if he had been dipped in acid he also couldn't breathe or feel or smell and his hearing was gone too he then felt a hard hit to his body as if he had been smacked down by a vibro Axe and slipped into darkness. he woke up he was out of the bank a sick taste on his breathe no doubt the after effect of the bacta he was lying bare in a bed he was very cold and could see nothing but whiteness then he heard a voice "welcome to the world #17 you've been expected"the whiteness then cleared up and before him was a blue protocol droid "greetings i am CU-L8 and I am here to teach and train you" and so he was given an orange jumpsuit and was taking to various skill,marksman, and speed courses each time he passed with flying colors until the day came when he was thrown into a white stero room with a white bed and CU then said "wait here as i get my master he will be most pleased with your progress" the droid left then he heard a faint voice "hello #17 or more appropriately thane and behold I am your protector behold as they seek to destroy you" Thane saw a room with a droid in it and a tall man he said" the project is tainted there is a parasite in him an unexpected side-effect of the crystal no doubt kill him but first initiate the backup experiment" the vision then ended and thane was back in the room the voice then Thane said "you're right I'm scheduled to be canceled but what can I do to stop me and why did you give me the name? and just who are you a parasite or an entity I want answers!" the voice then said " these questions I will answer in time but for now i will deliver you where your talents will be harvested" the last thing he remembered about that day is his eyes going red and his muscles bulging out then he blacked out. Category:Fan Fiction